


The Winter Soldier Trial

by paperflower86



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Fanart, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflower86/pseuds/paperflower86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of The Winter Soldier Trial told in a series of tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 
  * Inspired by [cross this river to the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890913) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet1_zpsqixytbhh.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet2_zpsbdes5oza.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet3_zpsliyo1mts.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet4_zps6ketrx5z.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet5_zpsnubzc2wn.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet6_zpsag894uis.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet7_zps0pvmme3q.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet8_zps3ehnn1qn.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet9_zpsay0pvte1.jpg.html) [](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/tweet10_zpspa22dkr6.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two amazing mixed-media fics that play with the possibility of what might happen if Bucky was put on trial after the events of CATWS:
> 
> \- United States v. Barnes by fallingvoices and radialarch  
> \- cross this river to the other side by defcontwo
> 
> This is more of a re-mix than actual fic illustration, though all credit for the idea and the tweets goes to the respective authors. Stylewise I was going for a mix between actual pictures and courtroom sketches. References used courtesy of Getty Images. And thanks to johanirae for being my art-beta.


End file.
